This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Shrub rose plant. The varietal denomination of the new variety is `Pouldron`. It has as its seed parent the variety known as `Poulskov` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,062) and an undistributed seedling as its pollen parent.